Drabbles
by gammaraygus
Summary: This area will be exclusively for John and Shayera. New drabble added: Tender Feet. John continues to reflect on the past.
1. The Dress

She has to time this perfectly. She has waited all day.

Her comrade in arms has already given her the signal. He is about to arrive.

She has to remind him what he's missing.

She won't give up without a fight.

Fighting is in her nature and when it comes to her man, she won't back away, even if she knows this will hurt him, this will make him jealous, this will make him crazy, but this will make him want her…again.

She has been waiting for this moment.

The turbo lift doors open and there he is.

"Judas Priest!"


	2. The Aftermath

Aftermath

He slowly walks out of her recovery room.

He breathes a sigh of relief as the doors automatically close behind him.

"_This is happening so fast_" he says to himself. "_Gotta let him know_".

With eyes cast downward, he walks up to the doors of the control room.

Before the doors fully open he is already speaking.

"Bruce, I need to tell you…" he begins, but unfamiliar sounds interrupt him.

She is sobbing.

He looks up to see Bruce embracing her as tears run down her face.

A paused shot of Warhawk flickers overhead on the large video monitor.

"_Damn"_.


	3. The Absence

The Absence Of

"Here we go again!"

"What?"

"The lights are out, that's what!"

"Well you don't have to get so upset about it!"

"Shayera, I've told you time after time to get the backup generator fixed."

"Oh ya big baby, just light a candle for goodness sake!"

"Wait. You don't have any flashlights?"

"Uhm. No."

"Great. So I'm supposed to stumble around in the dark and hope I come up on a candle?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who has problems seeing in the dark. Besides, being in the dark isn't all bad."

On that crisp October night the twins were conceived.


	4. The Ambush

_How do I tell her? How do I break her heart?_

_Since she's been back, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about us._

_I love Shayera. Never stopped really, but things are different now. _

_Now I know we were meant to be. Rex is proof, but that doesn't solve my problem. _

_It's not fair to Mari. She deserves better. She deserves the truth. _

_I can't deny what I feel for Shayera. Not anymore._

"Aggh! Mari! Are you crazy? Do you know what I could do to you with this ring?"

_That conversation will have to wait…_


	5. Home Security

John and Bruce are working on a project for the family Stewart 

C'mon, the criminal element fears you Bruce.

Not like him.

How so?

Purely innate. His image alone will be enough for most. The smart ones will crap in their pants when they see him.

And the dumb ones?

They're going to take a serious beating.

You think I'm going overboard don't you?

You want to protect your family. Nothing wrong with that…to a point.

She thinks I'm becoming obsessed.

Are you?

Don't know. I just know I can't lose them.

Some advice?

Yeah?

Relax. They're here now. Enjoy them in the now.

I wish it were that easy.

It is.


	6. Heart Beats

Takes place during "Wake The Dead"

"Heart Beats"

His ears tell him what his head says cannot be.  
A familiar yell with familiar sounds.  
The sound of effort.  
The sound of passion.   
The sound of wings.  
Not possible his head says again.  
His heart tells his head to shut up.  
His heart beats faster.  
His eyes strain to see in the distance.  
But it is dark and the battle has been chaotic.  
Still his eyes see a familiar flash.  
His heart beats ever faster.  
He begins to fly.  
His speed soon matches his heart beat.  
He reaches his destination.  
He is filled with joy.

"Shayera?"

"Hate the beard".


	7. Reversal

Takes place in the "Unequally Yoked" universe

"Reversal" 

"How long has it been?"  
"Not long enough for some".   
"What will people say?"  
"I don't care".  
"Some will say it's too soon".  
"This has been a long time coming".  
"We love each other. Why do we have to pretend otherwise?"  
"We pretend because of what it looks like".   
"They are our friends they will understand".  
"They want us to be happy".  
"I want us to be happy".

She kisses him and then gets down on one knee.

"What's this?" he asks.  
"A pre-emptive strike". She opens the small box and the engagement ring glitters in the light. "Marry me".


	8. Say Again?

The two women sat in the corner of the mess hall. It was an informal debrief, but revealing nonetheless.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. He was injured and semi-conscious, but he said it".

"Are you sure? Our names sound alike. Maybe you misheard him".

There was a brief pause.

"I don't mishear things".

"Ah, yes, point taken".

"He obviously still cares for you".

"I know".

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go check on ole' Corporal Atom".

"Careful. Soldiers don't like to be teased about their rank".

Kara stood up to leave.

"You belong together. You know that right?"

"Yeah….I know that too".


	9. Partners

"What are you doing here?!"  
"Backup!"  
"Don't need it! I can handle this!"  
"So you say!"  
"You're getting in the way!"  
"I'm keeping them off your back!"  
"Fine! Stay then, but follow my lead!"  
"Aye, aye captain!"

The battle is over and the dust settles.

"What the hell?!"  
"You're welcome!"  
"I didn't need your help!"  
"Forever the Lone Ranger, huh?!"  
"Then I guess that makes you my Ponto!"  
"That's Tonto!"

For a brief moment the partners silently glare at one another, until both laugh simultaneously and break into huge grins.

"It's good to see you John Stewart"  
"Likewise, Katma Tui"


	10. The Eyes Have It

"We're just so different. I mean, look at us…just look at us".

"I see a man…and a woman".

He removed her mask and smiled. His lips were fuller than hers, but their kiss was absolutely perfect.

Contrary to the Watchtower's rumor mill, they were not intimate that night, but she did stay with him and shared his bed.

In spite of his injury, it was one of the happiest days of his life.

He had started the day with major doubts, but by day's end the Fates would have him looking into the eyes of the mother of his children.


	11. It's Like Deja Vu All Over Again

He has been gone for several weeks, but is finally flying home.

His mission was a success, but he is tired.

The bags under his eyes are testament to his mental and physical fatigue.

He is unshaven and feels unclean.

His face has been expressionless, but a smile emerges as his home appears over the horizon.

He sees his angel kneeling down and tending garden. A new hobby he surmises.

He quietly lands in hopes of surprising her. He fails.

She lifts her head, smiles to herself, stands to her feet and slowly turns to face him.

"Hate the beard".


	12. Feet and Feathers

He has returned home.

She flies, literally, into his arms, wraps her legs around his waist and knocks him down.

She pins his arms above his head and begins to repeatedly kiss him.

He feigns annoyance of her barrage by moving his head from side to side.

Finally, she holds his head still with both of her hands and kisses him slowly and passionately.

They have not seen or touched each other in several weeks.

Her kiss is strong, yet tender.

He is filled with joy.

They are soon interrupted by the hurried sounds of tiny feathers and feet.

"Daddy!"


	13. The Play's The Thing

Drabble inspired by "A Charlie Brown Christmas"

He and Wally sport unfamiliar garbs.

They are shepherds.

On cue, she flies in and the audience consisting of Central City's orphans gasps.

She spreads her wings and speaks.

"Fear not…for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you…Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."

Her husband smiles.

"So how'd I do?"

"To me, you'll always be the perfect angel".


	14. Suffer In Silence

Drabble inspired by The Frames song "Suffer In Silence"

"I love you John. I never lied about that".

They stood on the cliffs of Wayne Manor and stared at one another in silence.

The wind softly blew her strikingly red hair and the sunlight highlighted her deep emerald green eyes.

"Stop me John. Reach out to me. Please" she said to herself.

"Don't let her go. She is the one" he said to himself.

But the silence and inaction remained for both.

She slowly turned her back to him, spread her wings and flew away.

She never saw the small step he took toward her.

"I love you too".


	15. Like A Hawk To A Lantern

Inspired by Broadway Musical Rent's "Without You"

He has returned to the Watchtower from yet another dangerous mission.

He goes to his quarters and takes a much needed shower.

He is tired, but there is also agitation in his mood.

He chalks mood up to being hungry.

He enters the mess hall.

She is at a table enjoying the company of other costumed heroes.

He looks in her direction, takes a deep breath and walks over.

She is talking, but he interrupts anyway.

"Shayera?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Always have. Never stopped. Thought you should know".

There is stunned silence as he turns and walks away.

.


	16. Like A Hawk To A Lantern Part Deux

Inspired by Missy Higgins' "All For Believin'"

She is soaking in his words.

"Now that's what I call cuttin' to the chase pardner!"

"Shut up and let me out Vig!"

"Sorry, just statin' the obvious is all".

She gets up from the table and heads towards John's quarters.

She doesn't realize how fast she is walking.

Her heart begins to beat rapidly, but not from exertion.

She is awash in emotions and finally arrives at his door.

She takes a deep breath and knocks.

The door opens.

"What the hell was that back there?!" she demands, pointing in the direction of the mess hall.

He sighs. "Destiny".


	17. Like A Hawk To A Lantern Part Trois

Inspired by Leonna Lewis' "Bleeding Love"

She steps into his quarters and the door shuts.

"Did you mean it?" she asks softly.

"Every word" he answers, but he can't look at her.

His true feelings have been a burden for a long time.

Tears form, but do not fall from burdened eyes.

She lifts his chin up and they gaze at one another.

"I love you John. I always have".

His eyes close and the tears finally fall.

"I'm so…so sorry Shayera. I wasted so much time trying to…"

"Shhh" she says placing a finger on his lips. "Time means nothing when we now have forever".


	18. Like A Hawk To A Lantern Part Quatre

Inspired by the Oscar winning song "Falling Slowly" from the soundtrack of the movie Once.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think this through" he says laughing a little.

She returns his laugh and slowly reaches for his hands. She is successful in clasping both.

"I've missed you John".

"I've missed you too".

They gaze in silence at one another.

He notes her penetrating green eyes while she enjoys the strength and warmth of his hands.

The nervous silence between them is broken when he speaks.

"You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Shayera".

She smiles and slightly blushes.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks softly.

"Yes…please".


	19. Like A Hawk To A Lantern Part Cinq

Final part of this drabble series. Inspired by The Corrs' "Runaway".

It's been four years.

Four years since they've been together.

Four years since they've smiled together.

Four years since they've laughed together.

Four years since they've reminisced together.

Four years since they've cried together.

Four years since they've been naked together.

Four years since they've showered together.

Four years since they've lain together.

Four years since he's kissed her lips.

Four years since she's caressed his face.

Four years since he's stroked her hair.

Four years since she's placed her head on his chest.

Four years since two became one in the flesh.

Four years since heaven was on earth.


	20. Like A Moth To A Flame

He is busy doing nothing with Wally, J'onn and Clark.

Nothing is what she calls watching the American Football playoffs.

She is going to Oa to make plain her desire to take an extended leave of absence.

She gives her distracted husband a kiss on the cheek.

He murmurs a quick goodbye, gives an even quicker kiss, but his eyes never leave the game.

Something happens on screen and two of the four spectators erupt into cheers, throw their arms up and spontaneous dancing ensues.

The other two spectators shake their heads and groan.

"Men" she says with feign disgust.


	21. Like A Moth A Flame Part Two

DRABBLE: Like A Moth To A Flame

She is about to leave when he jumps up.

"Kat! Wait! You didn't think I was going to let you go without giving you some real suga' did you?"

She raises her left eyebrow.

"Hmm. That real suga', as you call it, is the reason I'm in this position" she says smiling and placing a hand to her stomach.

He smiles broadly, looks around to make sure Clark and Wally aren't watching and puts his hand on her abdomen.

J'onn already knows and smiles to himself.

He leans towards her and they kiss.

"Get a room!" Wally tauntingly yells out.


	22. Like A Moth To A Flame Part Three

They are embracing at the front door.

"I won't be gone long" she says.

She stands on tip toe and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be careful Kat. You sure you don't want me to come with?"

"Yes. Stay. You need the down time".

"You sure? I mean, you are in a motherly way" he says in a whisper.

"You worry too much" she whispers back mocking him. "You sure you're a Marine?" she says playfully putting her hands on her hips. "What is that…a stick on tattoo?"

"Smart ass. You've been hanging around Wally too much".


	23. Like A Moth To A Flame Part Four

He sighs deeply.

"Okay…I guess you can go solo" he says.

"Like I need your permission" she says dismissively. "Don't worry...I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm just going to Oa. It's a straight shot. Easy as cake".

"That's pie…easy as pie. How long you been on this planet?" he asks sarcastically.

"Too long. Been feeling a bit stir crazy actually".

"No argument on the crazy part" he says smiling. He kisses her on the forehead and sighs. "Can't help worrying about you Kat".

"I know…and I love you for it" she says smiling and hugging him close.


	24. Like A Moth To A Flame Part Five

They take the elevator to the first floor.

"I still think I should come with you, but…you're a big girl".

"Yeah…and I'm getting bigger by the minute" she says laughing, placing both hands on her stomach.

He laughs and gives her a big hug.

"I love you Katma Stewart".

"And I you John Stewart".

They hold each other for a time and finally she pulls away.

"Don't wait up!" she says ascending.

"Be careful girl!" he yells out.

She blows him a kiss and waves.

He waves back unknowing it is the last time he will see her alive.

.


	25. Dread

Her green aura slowly fades away as she ascends into the heavens.

Once out of sight, he sighs deeply and hangs his head.

He looks down at his power ring, makes a fist, and for a brief second contemplates going after her.

He decides against it, but his mind reaches out.

"Everything alright?" the Martian Manhunter asks telepathically.

"Yeah…no. I can't shake this feeling" he answers mentally.

"I sense your uneasiness. Anything I can do?"

"Nah. I'm sure it's just me being overprotective".

"It's understandable. She is with child. Normal for you to worry".

"Yeah, but this feels more like…dread".


	26. Freedom

She increases to escape velocity and breaks through the atmosphere of her husband's planet.

As she soars further into space she begins to feel more alive.

She grins from ear to ear, stretches out her arms and performs several victory rolls.

As her journey continues, she leaves an emerald colored trail in her wake.

She loves to fly. She loves the freedom it brings.

It is the thing she will miss the most as she ponders a leave of absence from the Corps.

But thoughts of the Corps quickly give way to the thoughts of the child she carries within.


	27. Jump

A solitary figure flies through space with great abandon.

With each passing parsec she gets closer to her destination.

"Oa or bust" she laughs to herself.

She increases speed because velocity is critical for the upcoming maneuver.

It is risky, even for one as experienced as she, but she wants this trip over.

The sooner she gets to Oa, the sooner she gets back to her husband, and the sooner she can decorate the nursery.

She reaches jump speed and a wormhole opens.

Within seconds, she is no longer in the Milky Way Galaxy.

She is also no longer alone.


	28. Snips And Snails

With the jump completed, her mind drifts to more pleasant thoughts.

Those thoughts invariably turn to her pregnancy.

Although they disagreed on knowing the sex of the baby before delivery, they did agree upon a couple of names.

If it's a girl, her name will be Kiera, but if it's a "stinky boy", his name will be Kieran.

She smiles at the prospects of her impending motherhood and wonders aloud what their child will look like.

In her wonderment she fails to notice she is being watched.

Not only is she being watched, but she is being followed as well.


	29. Playoffs? Playoffs!

The game has moved into the final period.

No sooner has the fourth quarter started when J'onn reaches up and taps his right ear.

"Gentlemen, we are needed back at the Watchtower" J'onn announces.

"Oh man! Why do the bad guys always do their evil deeds during the playoffs?!"

Wally states with exasperation.

"Uhm, that's why they're called villains" Clark states, marking the word with air quotation marks.

"We should have never given them a five minute head start" Wally exclaims.

"Don't blame me. That was Bruce's idea" Clark explains.

"Damn do-gooder" Wally pouts, folding his arms across his chest.


	30. Gumption

Four of the Earth's mightiest mortals materialize in the transporter bay of the Watchtower.

"What's the story?" Superman asks.

"Vigilante requested backup. Appears he's into something his six-shooters can't get him out of" Mr. Terrific answers.

"And I'm runnin' outta bullets!" Vigilante shouts over the com.

"Typical. He always shoots first" a distant voice calls out. "But ya gotta hand it to him, what he lacks in grace he more than makes up for in gumption" Shayera Hol states, walking out of the shadows.

"Gumption? You two been hanging out?" John teases.

"Good to see you too" Shayera says smiling.


	31. Reunion

"Been awhile" he states. "How are you? I mean…" he begins.

"I'm fine John. I'm fine…really, but thanks" she says placing a hand on his left shoulder.

It has been nearly eight months since fate took Carter and three months since her former lover last saw her.

The winged widow now wears her late husband's wedding band next to her own.

For a few brief seconds they stare in silence at one another. They are unaware that all eyes are on them. Their chemistry is obvious to all present.

"How's Kat?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"Good…she's good" he answers.


	32. Quiet

Her journey toward Oa has been uneventful

Her journey toward Oa has been uneventful.

She has traveled far and save her own thoughts, the journey has been in complete silence.

Few will ever experience the complete and utter silence of space.

The quietness of her journey has allowed her to reflect.

She ponders her life and the choices she has made.

She smiles in the knowledge that her choice to resurrect a relationship with John led to their marriage and pending offspring.

The thought causes her heart to warm and her smile to widen.

Unfortunately, these thoughts also lead her to what she considers her greatest failure.


	33. Detour

Although her ultimate destination is Oa, recent reflections on her life compel her to take a detour.

Her countenance becomes somber as she gets closer to a place harboring painful memories.

She arrives at Kalanor.

The memorial resides in a spectacularly beautiful park and commemorates those who paid the ultimate price to liberate the planet from Despero.

Like the Arlington Cemetery in Washington, it is a place of great reverence and is frequently visited by the planet's populace.

However, it is a harsh winter day and visitors are few.

Unbeknownst to her, the lack of visitors will seal her fate.


	34. Survivor's Guilt

She descends slowly and lands in front of the large marble slab.

Etched into the flawless marble are rows upon rows of the names that fell in the struggle to liberate the planet.

She brushes the snow away and reveals two names.

Her fingers slowly caress the letters that spell out Arkkus and Gallius; comrades both.

She closes her eyes and silently prays not only for their souls, but for her own as well.

She has held the pain of their deaths for a long time and in her prayer she seeks absolution.

In psychology, it is called survivor's guilt.


	35. Ambushed

She stands in front of the memorial in quiet prayer.

Snow begins to lightly fall.

Her eyes are closed and her head is bowed.

It is a quiet prayer for a quiet place.

Suddenly, the faint sound of crackling energy breaks the silence.

She falls to her knees, but she is no longer praying.

Falling, she sees the reflection of a dagger shaped, sapphire-colored beam of light.

The reflection is coming off of the marble slab in front of her.

Her eyes now confirm what the pain in her body has already conveyed.

She has been stabbed through the back.


	36. Tag

She has been ambushed.

The strike was swift, clean, and deadly.

The hard light energy dagger is removed and slowly dissipates.

She lets out a groan as her body goes limp.

She begins to fall face forward, but at the last moment uses her arms and hands to brace herself.

In immense pain, she slowly turns over and leans her back against the marble slab.

She coughs and does all she can to prevent blood from coming out of her mouth.

Slowly lifting her head, she finally sees her assailant.

"Tag…you're it" the hovering, black and sapphire attired villainess states.


	37. All's Fair

"You won't get away with this".

"Look around you…seems I already have sweetheart" she says slowly descending.

"Typical coward. Attacked me with my back turned".

"Haven't you heard darling?" she states slowly walking toward the critically injured heroine. "All's fair in love and war".

"So what or whose purpose does this serve? You don't have the courage to work alone so I must assume this is part of some larger plan" she says through strained breaths.

"Guilty as charged, but come now…it wouldn't be much of a Secret Society if I gave away all of the secrets now would it?"


	38. Puppet

"As I suspected, even without the strings, you're still just the puppet of a giant monkey!"

"Sticks and stones mighty Katma. Sticks and stones. Now if you don't mind, hand over your rings…both of them".

She looks down at her hands, but her increasingly blurry vision focuses on her wedding ring. She closes her eyes and then places her left hand on her stomach.

"You have no idea what you've done here today witch!" she yells through gritted teeth.

"I know enough! I know you're about to leave this existence! Now hand over your rings!"

"Come and take them coward!"


	39. Cunning

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Katma! Die with some dignity!"

"You took away that chance when you stabbed me in the back! So come coward, come and claim your 'prize'!" she snarls.

"Defiant to the end eh? Very well!"

The villainess manifests a vice, places it around Katma and begins to squeeze.

Katma cries out from the pain as Star Sapphire walks closer.

She reaches down to remove Katma's power ring, but even in pain, Katma begins laughing.

She is still laughing as her Green Lantern Corps uniform slowly melts away and reveals her civilian clothes.


	40. Hide And Seek

Katma holds up her right hand and reveals the power ring is no longer on her person.

She then slowly drops all of her fingers save the middle one.

"No! Where is it?!" Star Sapphire demands.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Katma says laughing.

In her frustration she squeezes Katma even harder.

"Where is the ring?!" she yells, but Katma merely laughs through the searing pain.

Star Sapphire quickly removes Katma's wedding ring.

"No!" Katma cries out.

"You won't need this where you're going".

"You will pay for this day...you've taken more than you know".


	41. Semper Fi

She is beaten.

She is exhausted.

She is dying.

But she will not go quietly.

"When he gets the chance, he _will_ kill you for this".

"Now, now. That is not the Justice League way" she taunts.

Katma laughs as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

She straightens her back and then stares with purpose at her murderer.

"There is no greater friend…or deadlier foe…than a United States Marine".

For a brief second a chill runs the length of Star Sapphire's back.

She begins to make a suitable retort then realizes Katma's eyes have closed for the final time.


	42. Into The West

The sky was dark and the air cold when she died.

It was a stark contrast to the bright and warm light that now enveloped her.

The light was not blinding, but still she squinted when figures began emerging from it.

In her faith, it was believed that when one passed from this life, they would be greeted by loved ones in the next.

A peace filled her as she recognized her mother, father, brother and sister.

Then one, unknown to her, stepped forward.

Katma gazed at the tiny figure and then smiled.

Her baby girl had her husband's eyes.


	43. Born On A Monday

Her mace feels especially heavy tonight, but not from exertion.

The mace is heavy because it delivered a death blow.

Solomon had affectionately called her "bird nose", but It had no words for her, only anger.

Was she now any different than It?

Was she too merely a shell filled with inner pain and external anger?

She doesn't know.

She only knows that it was wonderful to see Him and wonderful to hear Him speak her name again.

She didn't really hate his beard.

It was just the only thing she could say to keep from running into his arms.


	44. A House Is Not A Home

He had unlocked the door using his left hand.

His right arm remained in a sling.

He sighed in realization that for a few more days he would be a lefty.

He pushed the door open with his right knee and proceeded to move his luggage, piece by piece, from the hall into the apartment.

The bags were light, but he performed the task in a labored manner.

It had been a long and emotionally exhausting day.

He shut the door behind him and slowly exhaled.

He reflected on how empty the apartment and his life now seemed without her.


	45. Ten Days

He had been unable to sleep.

He tossed and turned until finally he lay awake.

Ten days had passed since standing on the cliffs of Wayne Manor.

He looked up and watched the blur from the blades of the ceiling fan.

Only when she shared his bed could he rest on his back.

She had been the only one able to make him fall asleep in that position.

She would place her head on his chest and drape her leg over his thigh.

The warmth of her body brought him peace.

But now she was gone and he lay awake.


	46. Say Again Redeux

She landed and looked suspiciously over her right shoulder.

She had not been followed.

She whispered her name.

A portal opened and she stepped into the light.

Once inside, she gave her informal debrief.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"He was semi-conscious, but yeah he said it".

"Our names sound alike. Maybe you misheard him?"

There was a brief pause.

"I don't mishear things".

"Point taken".

"He still loves you Shayera".

"I know".

"Well, I gotta get back to the Watchtower".

"Thanks Kara…for everything".

Kara stood up to leave.

"You two belong together. You know that right?"

"Yeah...from the moment we met".


	47. Rainy Days And Mondays

The weather outside matched his inner mood.

It was a dreary and increasingly dark cloudy day.

He sipped his Earl Grey and blankly gazed out the window.

He watched as two sparrows sought shelter from the pending storm.

He allowed himself to smile as he remembered how much she hated flying in the rain.

He would often tease that her wings smelled like wet dog.

She would get even by violently flapping them inside.

The resulting gusts would send papers and droplets of water all over the apartment.

The rain began and his smile faded.

He missed his wet dog.


	48. She's Got A Way

He was emotionally and physically spent, but he was determined to clean the apartment.

It would be the first cleaning since her departure.

He performed his chores in earnest.

Now all that remained was for him to wash and fold the laundry.

Walking towards the hamper, his mind flashed back.

She had constantly teased him about being a "neatnic".

To further antagonize him, she would purposefully leave her clothing strewn about.

He smiled remembering how her discarded garments often acted as breadcrumbs leading to her willing nakedness.

He opened the hamper's lid and found himself staring at her old nightshirt.


	49. Inside Of Me

It was one of his Marine Corps t-shirts she'd "modified" to fit her unique anatomy.

He reached into the hamper and picked it up.

He gazed at it while caressing the fabric.

After a few moments he brought the nightshirt up to his face, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and goose bumps ran down the length of his body.

She was physically gone, but her essence remained within the garment.

He slowly folded it and placed it aside.

Six months passed before he mustered the courage to wash it.


	50. Anniversary

Hey red. Four years ago today I held you in my arms for the first time. My life changed forever in that moment. I did not then nor do I now regret that day. If anything, time has made me cherish that moment even more. You continue to bring me a joy that I can't explain. The mystery and magic of us is amazing to me and still gives me goose bumps when I think upon it. You are not only in my head, but in my heart and there you will always stay. Happy anniversary petal…

Yours Forever

John


	51. Without You

She landed in the courtyard and cautiously surveyed her surroundings.

Her accommodations had been prearranged, but made in secret.

The hosts had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome, but still, she felt like an intruder.

She was caught between two worlds and her counselor, Dr. Fate, was uniquely equipped to deal with issues of duality.

They assured her that she could stay as long as she needed, but how long, she wondered, would it take a broken heart to heal?

How long to be forgiven?

How long before she could see and hold him close again?


	52. Why

Inza escorted Shayera to her room and paused.

"Here you are" she said unlocking the door. "Take your time unpacking".

Having travelled light, Inza's comment was less about physically unpacking and more about emotionally unpacking, Shayera surmised.

She scanned the room and exhaled.

There was a large bed, two nightstands, a dresser, armoire, reading area, and private bathroom.

After dropping her luggage onto the bed, she proceeded to the bathroom.

She smiled at the oversized shower, but her eyes caught her reflection in the vanity's mirror.

She slowly frowned.

"Home" she said softly, but the word and sentiment felt empty.


	53. Separate Lives

She unzipped her luggage and placed the neatly folded clothes near the foot of the bed.

There was a stack for shirts, pants, panties, bras and socks.

She opened the dresser drawers and filled their emptiness with her clothes.

Once the garments were stored she paused and then panicked.

She reopened the dresser drawers and frantically looked for the item, but to no avail.

The nightgown she had created by "modifying" John's shirt was nowhere to be found.

She sat at the end of the bed and began to cry.

Tears for what the missing garment represented…their separate lives.


	54. Cry

"I do not understand human emotions, but I know you are distressed. Your posture, the lines around your lips, the tone of your voice, the length of your stride… all of these are clues to your emotional state" Ivo's android calmly explained.

"For a robot…" she began.

"I prefer sentient android" he retorted.

"Sorry, for a… sentient android, you are very perceptive" she finished.

"In my travels, I have witnessed the births and deaths of galaxies. I have knowledge and instant recall of over 150 trillion artifacts. Yet… I know not why you cry at night, Shayera Hol of Thanagar".


	55. Caledonia

"This will work" the monarch of Atlantis confidently and boldly proclaimed aloud.

"No, it will not" Dr. Fate calmly and softly rebutted.

"She is here because she has lost her purpose. She has lost her fire. Competition will reignite it" Aquaman shot back.

"No. She is here because she is now a pariah… an outcast. A traitor to the only worlds she has called home. You do not know the depth of her sorrow. She has lost… everything" Dr. Fate returned.

"I know that she is a warrior born".

"It is not the warrior that hurts… it is the woman".


	56. Wonderful

"So how do you feel?" Inza inquired, carefully pouring the warm herbal tea into the porcelain cup.

"I feel… conflicted. Saving a life felt great, but… taking a life felt terrible" Shayera stated.

" From what my husband tells me, that creature was not the Grundy you knew. It was merely chaos magic in his form " Inza explained.

"I know, but I still feel sorry for him… for it. We had it cornered like a wounded animal. I… 'released' it as an act of mercy" Shayera somberly recounted.

"And how did it feel seeing John again?" Inza asked.

"Wonderful".


	57. Feeling Around

The alarm sounds and he groans aloud.

He fell asleep lying on his stomach.

His left hand begins to grope for the snooze button.

Once located, he slaps the device until the offending noise stops.

He sighs aloud and then instinctively reaches out with his right hand.

A little over four months ago his hand would have felt the warm of her thigh and his ears would have heard the quietness of her slow, rhythmic breathing.

But now, his hand finds only the coolness of the sheets and his ears hear only the whir from the ceiling fan blades above.


	58. H2O

He brushed his teeth while waiting for the shower's water to warm up.

As the steam slowly rose, he reflected on the past. One particular memory made him smile.

She was in bed and heard him turn on the water. Her plan was to join him, but she waited for him to enter the shower first.

She listened for his entry, but when minutes passed she became agitated.

"_What a waste!_" she fumed.

His blissful ignorance to her increasing annoyance only made her angrier.

She stormed into the bathroom and marched up to him.

"Get your arse in that shower!"


	59. Red

She chastised him for letting the water run long in the shower, but he didn't care.

He loved when she got testy because her level of intensity made him laugh. His laughter only made her angrier.

As he strained to keep from smiling, she quickly held his arms above his head and tried to bite him on the neck.

She wasn't really trying to bite him, but he playfully defended himself anyway. Soon, both were laughing.

He finally stepped into the shower and she followed.

They smiled and gazed into each other's eyes before he spoke.

"I love you Red."


	60. Tender Feet

He found himself in the shower reflecting upon happier times.

She had brought him a joy he could not explain and a peace he could not describe.

He stepped underneath the showerhead and allowed the warm, soothing water to wash over his body.

Watching the water droplets hit his feet, resurrected a favorite memory.

When they showered together, she would often stand on the top of his feet to get closer to his face.

After completing this stepstool maneuver, she would smile and gently kiss him.

Water mixed with tears as he longed for the weight of her feet again.


	61. Three Squared

Nine simple words changed his fate. Eight of the nine were one syllable.

Taken separately, the words were unremarkable, but the sentence they formed was not.

Shaped during a painful moment, the words revealed an unexpected yet simple truth.

Uttered barely louder than a whisper, their context spoke volumes.

Time has passed and the words have long traveled on the winds, but their power remains.

The words echo loudly within his growing emptiness.

He is haunted by their duality and often finds himself softly repeating the nine to an empty room.

"I love you John, I never lied about that".


End file.
